The Sincere, the Sinners and Cynthia
by Shipping Forecast
Summary: "My name is of no importance. Yet if you are so sure that I need one, then you may call me Looker". Cynthia's journey through Sinnoh world could have been so easy, but after a run in with a mysterious fellow trainer who refuses to tell her anything about himself, even his name, her journey turns far more complicated then she could have ever imagined. (Light LookerXCynthia)


**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (I wish I did though)**

 **This is my first fan-fiction, looking for criticism to develop myself as a writer. This will probably contain a LookerXCynthia (LooCyn) theme but of a non adult nature. I will be up adding and editing depending on mood swings so please bear with.**

 **-Shipping Forecast**

"Oh shoot, this isn't what I was hopping for!" Looker muttered to himself as he gasped for air.

He had trapped himself in a dead end. The wall before him was to high to climb over and he couldn't see any clear escape routes. Behind him, one of the guards entered the ally, approaching him slowly while crunching his knuckles, realising that the boy had no where he could run. Looker pushed his back to the wall, getting himself into a fighting stance as the man approached . "You've done good kid, but you're gonna get what's coming to you now." The grunt called to him.

"Bring it on" Looker shouted back with a sly smile, not showing any signs of weakness. The truth was he was terrified. As the grunt grew nearer and nearer, he realized how this might be the end of the line for him. He had only just began his journey and now he was going to lose his life or worse. The grunt pulled the boy off the ground by his collar, causing him to choke slightly. Keeping a calm face and staring his attacker directly in the eyes, he thought that this was the end. He silently accepted his fate.

"Tackle them." Shouted a voice from behind.

The man turned around to see who had caught him, only to be struck in the face and sent to the ground out cold, pulling Looker down with him. Raising his head, he caught a glimpse of a hand stretched out towards him.

"Run" she said.

Looker didn't need telling twice as he took her hand and they both sprinted from the scene and into the city's night.

 **One week earlier**

It's always a sad moment when a child leaves their home. Families must learn to part with a member who has been there for so many years, and it is even harder on the child who must both say goodbye to all they have ever known whilst also having the worries of the road ahead to contend with. Yet as is the tradition, when a child reaches 10 years of age, it is time for them to begin their own story in life. And to this tradition, Cynthia was no exception.

"Cynthia, please don't go, I'm going to miss you" pleaded her younger sister with tears running down her eyes.

"Don't cry. You know that I need to do this, this is everything I've ever wanted. Don't worry, this isn't the end little sis, you haven't seen the last of me." replied Cynthia.

"Promise you'll call me, please."

"Every step of the way."

With the farewells done, Cynthia turned and faced the world. Today her village Elders were to give her everything needed for her journey. While this was mostly supplies and equipment, there was one thing in particular that she was anticipating the most.

When she reached the towns center, she found 3 of the Elders waiting outside for her. "There you are, we were starting to think you wouldn't show up." One of the female Elders called to her as she approached.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." she replied.

"It's been far too long since someone from our town has set out for their adventure, I've missed this part of being an Elder." said the male one, rubbing his hands together.

From between the two others, The chief Elder stepped forward and approached her. Coughing, she began her speech she had performed many times before. "As is the tradition, you are now ready to begin your own story in life. We have acquired a partner for you to begin this journey with. The road ahead will have its ups and downs, but stay true to yourself throughout and you shall never be at a loss." The Elder recounted, smiling at the young girl and how eager she looked.

"Cynthia, I have seen you grown up, and I have no doubt that it is this pokemon whom will be the best possible partner for you to have" handing the capsule to her, along with a rucksack.

"Thank you" she replied rather more loudly then she should have, causing one of the Elders to tut at the youth.

She had waited for this moment her whole life. With the ball in her hand, she opened it to see which pokemon she had been given. There was a flash of light as the pokemon materialized on the ground before her. Standing in front of her was a pokemon no more then a foot high, grey in colour with a red chest, large mouth and a shark fin on its head. Cynthia had never seen anything like it before. "Excuse me, but what kind of pokemon is this?" she asked the elders.

"Ah my dear, I am not surprised. This is a rare find indeed. What you have before you is a Gible, a dragon type that can become quite powerful when trained properly." Answered the man quickly.

"Gib!" Shouted the pokemon.

"A dragon huh, well I never considered I would ever be given one of these. Thank you so much for this." Cynthia said bowing to the elders in respect.

The Gible on the other hand was less appreciative of this proposed partnership, and seeing this girl distracted by the old humans, she took the opportunity to make an exit. She quickly scuttled as fast as her legs could carry her from the humans and headed towards the edge of the town and the wild beyond. Realizing that her Gible was missing, Cynthia slung the bag over her shoulders and quickly chased after it and soon left the town far behind her.

"Do you think she's ready?" asked the chief Elder.

"I highly doubt it, I think she'll soon discover that the open world isn't for her. Give her a few months and she'll be back." Answered the male Elder in a bleak tone.


End file.
